Gregg
INTRODUCTION Gregg is a sailor on Cargo Ship 34652. He was introduced in ISSUE 4 EPISODE 4 Lifespan: ISSUE 4 EPISODE 4 - DESCRIPTION Gregg wears a baseball hat and wears a uniform from Cargo Ship 34652. He is of a higher rank on the ship, therefor he has a different uniform. INVOLVEMENT AND STORY 'ISSUE 4 EPISODE 4: '''Gregg asks I.B. and Double M to help him fight off pirates. '''iSSUE 4 EPISODE 5: '''Gregg is shot by Dmitri '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 6: '''Gregg is healed and they see Dmitri dressed as the Demon Lord '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 1: '''Gregg gets ready to take on the Demon Lord '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 2: '''Gregg sees Bob in the Demon World '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 3: '''Gregg attends Bob's funeral '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 7: '''Gregg shows I.B. Lord Pancakes body so he can heal him '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 8: '''Gregg kills the Marshmallow Man robot '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 9: '''Gregg witnesses Double M and Lord Pancake get killed '''ISSUE 5 EPISODE 10: '''Gregg and I.B. leave the destroyed HQ INVOLVEMENT AND STORY PT 2 ''The following is in chronological order and applies only to GJ COMIC Z '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 1: '''Gregg kills the man who was trying to attack them. '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 2: '''Gregg kills one of Sarah's men. Gregg and I.B. leave for Sarah's village '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 3: '''Gregg hands over their weapons and he sees the the watchman shoot someone '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 4: '''Gregg is given a new gun and helps defend the city '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 5: '''Gregg kills one of the traitors '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 9: '''Gregg sees Sarah without her mask on and helps fight off the zombie horde '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 10: '''Gregg appears in I.B.'s hallucination '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 11: '''Gregg has to put down the captain after he is bitten '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 12: '''Gregg comes to the brother's hideout with Sarah '''ISSUE 1 EPISODE 13: '''Gregg witnesses the final brother be killed by Sarah '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 1: '''Gregg ducks away into the brother's hideout to avoid the shockwave '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 2: '''Gregg recognizes the Super Soldier as the cyclops '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 3: '''Gregg tells Sarah to get down to avoid the flashbang '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 8: '''Gregg sees I.B. again at the military base '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 9: '''Gregg goes to the safe house with I.B. and Sarah and they are shot down by Bob '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 10: '''Gregg's arm is pinned down by a piece of helicopter and his arm is cut off '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 11-13: '''The art style is changed by an evil robot '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 14: '''Gregg kills the robot and shows up at the safe house '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 15: '''Gregg is kicked into the arena '''ISSUE 2 EPISODE 16: '''Gregg is splattered with zombie blood and sees Bob on the screen '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 1: '''Gregg is stabbed but is healed by I.B. '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 3: '''Gregg is shocked by I.B.'s new power '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 6: '''Gregg points out Bob's ship '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 12: '''Gregg's arm is healed by I.B. '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 13: '''Gregg announces I.B.'s death '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 14: '''Gregg and Sarah bury I.B. '''ISSUE 3 EPISODE 15: '''Gregg's neck is snapped by I.B. '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 1: '''Gregg is brought back to life by Double M '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 2-3: '''Gregg recaps the story so far '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 5: '''Gregg learns about the anti-demon crystal '''ISSUE 4 EPISODE 6: '''Gregg wakes up in the alternate dimension